mcvfdfandomcom-20200215-history
S05E07: Brawndo's Got What Guards Crave
Nissa is excited to learn about a historical religious festival for doggos. Um's stealthy exploration is nearly ruined when Averlyth knocks over a crate of Brawndo. The gang investigates an archeological dig site that was taken over by the Waterdeep City Watch in a suspicious way. After scouting the site, they discover plenty of guards and a contingent of priests preparing for a ritual. They find a secret entrance to the temple and prepare to investigate what the priests are up to. Assignment A group of archeologists claim they were forced out of their dig site after discovering an intact ancient temple full of artifacts from a defunct religious order. The intruders claimed official backing, but the scientists fear they’re just looting. Storyline We meet the archeologists at a tavern in Waterdeep. They tell us about the dig site and give us directions. We notice their intern is a strapping man with a familiar broadsword, who goes by the name Jeff. We set off! We show up just before dawn, at 4:19. The ruins provide good cover. There are a couple of guards by the fire. There don’t seem to be enough tents for 20 people— are some of them in the temple? Um thinks there’s a patrol around here somewhere. Averlyth sees some rubbish she wants to check out. She sneaks as quietly as she knows how…. Not too great. Um watches in horror. She makes it! There are a number of empty bottles of… something. It seems familiar so she takes one. There is a very distinctive pair of sunglasses in the trash too. Drow wear these when they are above ground, she has a similar pair! As she pockets the stuff, guards walk by and she overhears them talking about the “healthy shit” in the bottles that “she” wants them to drink. She gets back to the group. What’s in the bottles? Brawndo. Um: “Why would the city watch be on a mission out here and be forced to drink this stuff?” Our sneaky fucker follows the patrol along their route. Not a good night for Um. He’s pretty loud and embarrassed about it, but the guards aren’t as cool as him so they don’t hear. Averlyth and Nissa and Carlos sneak closer to the temple, avoiding the guards as they patrol. They find a very intact wall. It’s been cleared b/c it’s covered with a tile mural. Nissa sees it depicts a religious festival is full of happy dogs that are part of the ceremony and are wearing doggie flower vests and eating food! Cuuuuuuuuute! Carlos notices the layout of the town in the mural is the same as the ruins. Averlyth notices there is another entrance to the temple in the mural (a monk is depicted crawling out it to puke). Tents look occupied by sleeping guards. There’s a guard on a stool by the campfire sneaking sausages over the fire. And crates and crates of Brawndo. Averlyth tries to sneak up to steal some Brawndo but knocks over the top crate on the stack. Um hears the guards talking and one asks the other if they’ve started the ritual yet or if it happens soon. The group regroups. Averlyth uses detect magic on the Brawndo. Not magic but we wouldn’t recommend drinking a lot of it…. To the puking bush! We go look for the back entrance. It is well concealed, we never would have found it otherwise. Not sure if the archaeologists saw it, it’s undisturbed. Um keeps an eye on the guards, the chief priest is getting ready to do the ritual TONIGHT. One of the guards is having trouble with the sunlight, looks like he’s in pain. But he doesn’t look Drow, he looks human. We clear enough of the rubble from the little cave that we can go in. Um sneaks forward. This room used to be a kitchen— clearly no one has been here for a long time. There is a rusted door that has not been used in a long time. We don’t find any wine :disappointed: